


Abducted in a Dreamland

by Atisha_Barry



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3AM stupidity, Character Death, Don't Read This, Dreams, Forgive Me, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I should stop tagging now, I write this when I'm bored, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, I'm bad at writing, Mewtwo kills someone, Non-Canonical Character Death, OOC, Out of Character, This Is STUPID, at 3am, dream based, really stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atisha_Barry/pseuds/Atisha_Barry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I write this when I'm bored at 3AM. I already know the whole plot, it's going to be 5 chapters, 4 are story, the 5th is the dream journal entry from 6AM. This really sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I am apologizing now, this sucks.

I peered around the corner, lacy black mask held tight to my face by a thin ribbon, hidden by my dark hair. Multiple people conversed in small groups, but I found my target, a tall woman with pale skin and bright red hair. She was surrounded by a large amount of people, mainly handsome men, and I took that chance while she was distracted to escape.  
Slipping along the edge of the red walls, I felt my dress catch on something. Without thinking, I reached over and tore off the bottom of the black fabric until it was to my knees, tossing it under the large piano. I continued along, much more comfortable, and upon escaping into the foyer, took off running.  
I tripped once, heel on my shoe snapping in half, but I hobbled outside and used my now broken shoe to hit the guard in the back of the head, knocking him out, and dragged him to the edge off the plateau, throwing him off with a small grunt. A hand tapped my shoulder and I spun around, fist clenched, until I saw the familiar face of ‘Foureyes’ Hange, otherwise known as my close but very annoying friend. “Oh, Foureyes. Where are we gathering?”  
She let out that wide grin of hers before grabbing my hand, dragging me off to a group of people partially hidden by a bush wall. I struggled to keep after her, with my missing shoe and height difference. She let out a maniacal laugh as a tall blonde turned around, wide eyed at my appearance.  
“You get roughed up, Olive?” Groaning, I broke free of Hange’s grasp, extending one arm, using the other to pull out the pins holding my short hair in a small bun. “Just hand over my uniform, Tall Ass.” He held his hand to his heart in mock dismay before tossing me a small bundle of clothing. Glancing around to check that I wasn’t visible from the front of the castle, I ripped the mask off my face and began to tug on the bow holding the top of my bodice closed.  
The redhead known as Petra ran up to Erwin, practically hitting the male in the face as she covered it, turning him around. “Don’t look; and Olive, don’t change right there!” Shrugging, I continued to strip down before sliding into a dark green shirt, white jeans, thick wool socks, and over the knee boots. Eventually I pulled on the cropped jacket with our symbol, that I was so proud of, the Survey Corps.  
My half brother turned to look at me as I stepped into the circle, but I turned my head from him. “So, any information on her violating the laws?” I chucked a small booklet at his chest, and he gasped when he realized that it was on her money balances. “So she’s been gaining a lot for nothing, but… how did you get this? Wasn't it heavily guarde-”  
Hange laughed, slinging an arm over his shoulders, leaning heavily on the short man. “Do really think that Ruthless Shortie,” I smacked the back of her head with a small jump, “I mean Olive, is afraid to bloody her shoes?” Sighing, Levi turned his head to peer through the gates. “Oh, here comes our subject.” The woman from earlier was running up, brandishing a wallet angrily. She hit Petra on top of the head and I grabbed her collar, tossing her as close to the edge as I could.  
“Hey, this dress is expensive. Plus, do you know what could happen if the king knew of your rudeness, stealing my items, tossing me around?” Glaring down at her as she tried to stand, I kicked her so she was hanging off of the edge. She gasped, truly afraid of me within the course of two minutes, and I pulled her up by the wrist, dangling her light body over the rocky ground over one hundred meters below.  
“Now now, are you in the position to threaten me? We could always say you tripped… what do you say cadets?” Two male cadets, one with medium blonde hair, and one with short black, who was sweating like a fountain, snapped to look at me. The blonde spoke first, “Well, you could easily pose it as an accident, if you held her facing outwards, and dropped her close to the edge. They would never guess to look.” The other, taller one, began sweating even more.  
“Me? I’m just a cadet… but I think they wouldn’t look. I don’t think the king wants to risk being unsafe by sending the MP’s down to look, and it’s not like we will, or the Garrison.” Smirking, I glanced between the two males and the redhead, “Remind me to reward you later. Now, goodbye.” “Olive, no!” Levi yelled just as I let her wrist go, and I shrugged, turning to look at the fuming man.  
“Ackerman, I am your commander, why did you let her go?” I walked past him with a shrug, “I had already let her go when you told me not to.” I could practically feel his glare on my back, although I didn’t let it show. “ I know you have quick enough reflexes!” I whipped around, standing on my toes to be taller than him. “It’s not worth it! She’s annoying, and deserved to be dropped!”  
He just followed me back into the circle, where I noticed something strange… “Oi, where’s Petra, wasn't she here earlier?” Then we all slowly turned to where she was standing, and found nothing but a few footprints, leading up to a boulder. There we found a tall, nude creature holding Petra captive, her mouth covered.  
A male voice echoed from who knows where, telling us that for our sins, and her being a ‘Beautiful young lady’ Petra was going to be taken. Then the titan shoved her in it’s mouth, and just before it swallowed her whole, I heard her scream for help. I began to run up to the rock, but the titan soared over our heads, leaping over the edge of the cliff and disappearing. Cursing, I ran up, and in my despair, did not hear Levi order the others back to base.  
When he finally snapped me out of it, I found myself alone with Erwin, Hange, and Levi. The two of them were just finishing putting on full body straps with two large metal boxes, or so they appeared. He tossed me the items and I slipped them on quickly, pulling them tight. “You’ve seen these in the books, it’s rare. Use the gas and blades sparingly, you know we can’t make more. Go save her.”  
He walked off, and the three of us nodded. Hooking into the top of the cliff face, we rappelled down until we stood at the bottom, tugging on the wires to release them. I whistled, calling in the horses of the three of us, and as we mounted, I scanned the grassy plain, stretching out far, and was instantly drawn to the south mountains, and the forest to the south-west. “Hange, Erwin, we’re checking the forest first, so prepare yourselves and don’t get lost.” Kicking the horse, I leaned into the saddle, clicking my tongue until we were going at a canter, easy enough for these horses to keep up.  
“We will save her, if it’s the last thing we do.”


	2. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another crappy chapter!

As we reached the forest, horses beginning to slow down, sun further down than we would have liked, seeing as we started early in the day, we dismounted, grabbing the reins of our horses. I had just went to grab the other two when multiple large lizards hurried over, swords in hand. They swung at me, but I dodged, and they instead picked up the three horses, swallowing them whole. I almost attacked them, but seeing as they left without a fight, I decided not to waste my blades.  
We had been wandering for a while now, when a flash of white shot across my vision, and next thing we knew, Hange was being held a foot off the ground by her neck by the creature. It was tall, taller than Erwin by around six inches, with four fingers on each hand, ending in round spheres. Its tail started at the lower abdomen, wrapping around and then held at an arch, a deep purple as opposed to the pale lilac of its main body.  
Hange’s face was turning blue, so Erwin grabbed the hand around her neck with enough force I could see his knuckles whitening, twisting it. The creature dropped her and with the speed of a striking snake, grabbed Erwin instead. Erwin began speaking to it calmly, a smirk on his face. “So you’re the famous Mewtwo. You’re weaker than I thought!” He reached up with his two hands, shoving Mewtwo. It stumbled a little, then stepped forward, holding on even tighter.  
Erwin was losing strength by the second, lips turning blue, but he managed to spit out a few words. “Go on without me, you need to save Petra!” Hange shook her head, lunging at Mewtwo, reaching for her blades. However, I grabbed her, pulling the taller woman over my shoulder. “Come on, we can’t let Erwin die in vain.” She began pounding on my back, but as I looked back, I caught Erwin’s smile before he fell unconscious, creature still holding on to make sure he died.  
Tears began to stream down my face, but I ignored them, focusing on getting as far away as I could. Hange still slammed her fists on my back, screaming for me to put her down. “Olive stop! We need to get Erwin, he can still live! He has a minute left before death… STOP!” I set her down behind a hill, giving her a slap on the face, cringing a little at the sound. “Hange, he’s gone. Calm down and get over it.” She went to return the treatment, but I caught her wrist. “He’s dead Hange, I’m sorry.”  
She continued to sob, and I slipped her hand into mine, pulling her up. “Come on, there should be a burrow or something around somewhere.” She reluctantly followed me, until we eventually found ourselves nearly in the dark. “Guess we’ll have to use that one over there.” I gestured to a fairly large hole, unsure of what it belonged to. I peered inside, and with the bit of light left, found it to be large enough inside to hold her, although barely.  
“It’ll be a little tight, but go on in. I’ll guard.” She shoved herself through the entrance into the small cave, curling up on the floor. I situated myself in front of it, giving her a small goodnight. She seemed to fall asleep instantly, tired out from the long day, and I forced myself to stay awake. Lets hope that thing-Mewtwo was it?-doesn’t come back. It shouldn’t though. Maybe the inhabitant of this den will appear instead. Either way, I’ll be prepared. Breaking off two of the multiple sections of the blades, I attached the small section to one of the handles, sliding the rest back into the sheath.


End file.
